In order to achieve fine processing of 10 nm or less in semiconductor manufacturing, research and development has been conducted on photolithography technologies using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light (Non Patent Literature 1). At present, however, since the EUV light power is low, it is a very effective measure to improve the sensitivity of resist films on the light-receiving side. Conventionally, for this purpose, researches have been conducted to improve the sensitivity by modifying the structure and composition of organic compounds, such as polymers, used to form resist films. However, such researches have not achieved a satisfactory level of sensitivity yet. A search for a novel resist material, which requires a lot of time and resources, does not always guarantee to find a useful material. A breakthrough based on introduction of a new idea is needed to improve the sensitivity of resist films for EUV light, electron beams, and the like.